


A Little Domination, As A Treat [Candler Perspective]

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Zed n Candler [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Oral, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ball Sucking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domination, Face-Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Impact Play, Licking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nut Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Power Play, Puppy Play, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Rough Oral Sex, Shyness, Spanking, anal licking, ball play, mlm, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: As dirty time begins again, Candler notices with relish that Zed is getting more bold and confident as a top, and even... as a dom. But soon he finds he's about to get a bit of special treatment.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Unisex Character & Original Male Character, Original Unisex Character/Original Male Character
Series: Zed n Candler [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1273844
Kudos: 12





	A Little Domination, As A Treat [Candler Perspective]

**Author's Note:**

> This features my characters Zedinal and Marcellus (Candler) Beezl. They are not quite human and not quite furry, and Zed is actually unisex. Their descriptions are here:  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/73200/zedinal-beezl  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/23093/marcellus-candler-juarez-hoar-beezl

His hands pawed at my junk, groping through my pants as I kissed him madly. My hands grasping through his wonderfully curly hair, I felt like I could melt into his face as I pulled him closer, thrusting my tongue deeper. Gasps and moans escaped from me in between our lips meeting, as I felt him slip his hand beneath my underwear band. 

We separated, but he didn’t stop fondling me. He looked me up and down, and smiled in a sleepy sort of way, gently kissing me again. I began kissing at his neck and his exposed collar, lowering myself to my knees. He pulled his pants down enough for his cock to bounce out, and I lifted his shirt a bit to kiss at his udders and belly, before kissing the tip of his cock.

And then, I just barely put my lips around it. 

He brushed both sides of my head sweetly, before firmly pulling my head down on his cock, thrusting forward. I heard him give a shuddering sigh, as he slowly began face-fucking me.

He was getting more and more confident with dominating, taking the lead… topping. 

I groaned in pleasure as he began truly fucking my throat, coming down on all fours and bracing myself properly (though he still had a hold of my head). My nostrils flared as my dick throbbed hard against my pants. It wanted _out._

“N-not yet, not yet…” he huffed when he saw me trying to reach for it.

I whimpered, but placed my hand back on the ground. I gripped the carpet, whining, throbbing, wanting soooo badly to raise my ass and get pounded, or… _something_ , god.

“Good boy…” he whispered, slowing down again. He pulled out totally and let me catch my breath. 

“O-okay, Marcellus, you… you can touch yourself now. And-and let me see it, too!” he added quickly.

I smiled and sat up a little, whipping my dick out, feeling relieved. “Like this?” I said teasingly, raising an eyebrow and giving a cocky grin, hiding my strong urge to jack off crazily.

“M-more, please, a-all the way out.”

I pulled out my balls too, slipping my pants down a bit, my ass hanging out. 

“Touch yourself. All of yourself.”

I cupped my balls and slowly slid my foreskin back and forth, moaning. “Oh, Zed, mmm…” I said. I bit my lip, my eyes closed. I couldn’t be a tease for long; I began more quickly stroking it.

“I…” he started, causing me to open my eyes and look up. His cock was quite close to me again. 

“I’m… gonna try… sssomething, okay? It might be weird…” he said, nervously, his fingers coming together.

I smiled, and he smiled back, and was reassured enough to put a hand on my head. He scratched and ruffled my hair, pushing his cock and my face together, rubbing against the side of my nose. 

I licked at his cock, an evil, slutty, _hungry_ grin spreading across my face. Weird? This is pretty basic dom stuff! But damn am I so turned on that he’s doing it. 

“Hooh, dirty boy…” I moaned to him, jacking it quicker. “Aw, Zed…”

I heard him nervously chuckle, and I looked up to see him twirling his hair in a finger, like he does when he’s trying to mask his shy, super horniness. 

He gripped my hair and pushed my head back, pushing his cock slowly down my throat, and pulling back out again. I made sure my tongue slid along its underside the whole time, and kissed his head when it was trembling in front of me. I could feel it throb hard as he rubbed it against my face again. He pushed forward enough that I snuck my tongue into his sheath, causing him to give another shuddering moan.

I was getting close, jacking at full speed, when he suddenly blurted out, “Okay, stop! Don’t, er, don’t touch yourself anymore!”

I stopped, but whined. “But Zed, I was getting close…”

“Show me. I-I mean, I know, but uh, show me? Let me see! A-and hands behind your back!”

I leaned back obediently, presenting my flushed cock and fat nuts. I twitched a few times, dripping with precum. My chest was rapidly rising and falling, nipples hard. “Touch me…” I begged. “Please, touch me! I’m so horny, Zed.”

He was looking at me, face bright and eager. He gulped and bit his lip, his excitement was so apparent. With shaking hand, he stuck his fingers at my mouth, pushing them in. I licked and sucked on them, causing him to comment that I was a good boy. I couldn’t help but twitch with excitement every time he said that – good boy. I’m a good boy. My tail swept side to side, and I stuck out my tongue as his fingers left, like a dog.

“I want it… rrrruff,” I said, my voice shivering as he held my chin up.

He smiled big and I felt my heart flutter. 

He indicated he wanted me to stand, tugging and the tapping on my chin. I obeyed, and he said to me, “Turn around, take your pants off.” He sounded much more certain, and I excitedly twirled and dropped my pants all the way. 

I leaned over the bed and presented my ass to him, wiggling invitingly.

“Fuck me, Zeddie~” I said cutely, spreading my cheeks. 

“N-no, not yet, heheh,” he responded, laughing awkwardly, but I could hear the anticipation in his voice. He had something planned, which made ME excited. He was doing so well, but to be honest, I didn’t feel near as much pride as I felt absolutely crazy-horny. I’m getting dommed, I’m getting dommed, he’s domming me!! Yes we’ve been trying it, I’ve been helping him but… my heart pounded wildly, as did my cock, which I could feel drizzling onto the bed. What was he going to do next?!

I felt him gently cup my balls. “You’re always so plump…” he said with wonder, but his voice was practically vibrating with excitement. 

“You’ve been staring again,” I answered teasingly. I sighed pleasantly as he squeezed and groped. 

“You always feel so good in my hands…” And oh yes, he was using both hands now, reaching forward to grab my cock and pull it back, beginning to tenderly slip the foreskin up and down. “You’re wonderful, your body is so beautiful…”

That’s when I realized I could feel him breathing quite close to my backside.

“I… I want to…”

And then I felt it: his tongue, slithering around my scrotum. 

“A-ah, fuck!” I gasped out, having not expected him to do that at all. Could my heart be going any faster?! I felt him kiss, nip, and finally suck one into his mouth. “Zed, god!” I cried out, my hands pulling at the sheets. He was still working my cock with one hand, while his other helped his mouth out on my balls. “Ohhh, oh god, Zed… oh god…” I moaned, feeling him suck and squeeze, with the occasional accidental graze from his teeth that provided a little masochistic surprise.

But the biggest surprise was that he was doing this at all! Excitement rocketed through me, I could feel my skin prickle and a great warmth all over. He hardly ever does oral stuff! The fact he’s feeling so horny and comfy that he’s tongue-beating my balls is… making me giddy! 

“Hmm, Marcellus…” he said, breathing on me and causing me to shudder. He giggled a little. “The way I have you here, it almost looks like I’m milking you!” He tugged me as he spoke, and I giggled a little myself, my tongue lolling out onto the bed as the giggling led into a moan when he started mouthing my nuts again.

“Zed… holy fuck, I love you… Please, I’m so ready for your cock…”

“Not yet, there’s… one more thing…”

He disappeared from behind me for a moment, but I didn’t want to ruin the surprise, so I didn’t look.

I felt something laid across my asshole, something slimy. My heart fluttered again, realizing what was coming next.

I felt him press his tongue against my button.

Now it was my turn for a shuddering moan. “Zed, I… you-you’re really…!” I bit my lip as he licked and pleasured my asshole, through a condom or something of course. “I love you, I love you so much, oh god Zed you make me so hot, I… I…!” I babbled. 

He began massaging my nuts with his free hand, giving them a harsher squeeze that I guess he didn’t dare try with his teeth. He tightened his fingers around the base, tugging a little, as he continued to… glaze my donut. I whimpered and whined and moaned, so fucking turned on by literally everything about this situation. He was leading, he was topping, he was domming, he was giving me head (sort of), he was—

He slapped my ass suddenly. I yelped out in such a bottom way that I blushed. He gave a rough patting and laughed. “That was… really cute,” he said, rubbing his finger against my hole.

“Please, Zed, I can’t take it, I need your cock inside me. I want your cock so bad. Please fuck me, make me your good bottom boy!” I cried out. “Please, put it in, I’m begging you, I need you inside me!!”

“Oh, Marcellus… you’re _always_ my good boy,” he said warmly.

“Good boy wants his bone…” I whined.

Finally, I felt him spread my cheeks, removing whatever he had covering me. 

“I’m already lubed up…” he murmured, hotdogging me.

“Please, Zed, please…” I begged, gripping the sheets again. But finally, he pushed inside, slowly, so slowly. I moaned, feeling him go deeper and deeper. "Oh, _fuck_ …“ 

"Oh Marcellus, you feel amazing… Nnngh! Oh, oh you’re squeezing!”

“Harder, Zed…”

“Mm, beg me…” he said dreamily, smacking my ass again.

“Harder, please, _please_ , harder, faster, I want fucked so bad!”

“You’re so hard to resist, you know,” he said, in that same dreamy tone, pulling back and thrusting slowly again, pushing his body against my rear. 

And soon the room was filled with the rough _plap-plap_ of his body on mine and our grunts and gasps. I was drooling in ecstasy, crying out his name, and waiting for him to tell me when I could cum.


End file.
